Every cloud has a silver lining
by Tenshiko-KuTe
Summary: Toda nube tiene un borde de plata". Aunque las nubes son grises cuando hay una tormenta, después de ésta, se empieza a ver el sol brillar en los bordes de la nube. Tras la muerte de Asuma, Shikamaru encontró otro sentimiento. One-shot para su cumpleaños.


_**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes de "Naruto" que salen o son nombrados en esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no son de mi propiedad. Yo los he tomado prestado y utilizado a mi antojo._

_Llega en cumpleaños de Shikamaru, no iba a dejar de hacerle un fic, pero pensando que tendrá varios ShikaTema y ShikaIno, yo me decidí por ponerle una pareja más extraña, para dar más variedad._

_Espero que os guste, pero si no, por favor, no me lancéis tomates._

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Every cloud has a silver lining**

Dice un refrán que cuando se cierra una puerta por algún lado se abre una ventana, también se dice que no hay mal que por bien no venga. Eso es lo que se llama "sabiduría popular" y normalmente cuando algo malo nos pasa estamos tan centrados en nuestra frustración que nos cuesta ver por donde está abierta esa ventana, sin embargo, lo está.

Tras la muerte de Asuma, Shikamaru se sintió inmerso en una especie de vacío que pensaba que nunca se llenaría, estaba convencido, Asuma había dejado un hueco que si siquiera con la esperanza de una nueva vida sería fácil de llenar. La muerte de un ser querido suele sumirte en una especie de amargura, te hace replantearte tu propia existencia y aunque intentes rehacer tu vida no puedes evitar que de vez en cuando el dolor te aprisione y busques desahogarte de alguna forma.

Lo que Shikamaru no imaginaba es que ese consuelo lo encontraría en la persona que menos pensaba Ahora mismo la tenía delante de él… a ella… y era triste reconocer que quizás, sin la muerte de Asuma nunca hubiera llegado a conocerla tan bien y nunca se habría enamorado.

La miraba y no podía dejar de hacerlo. Le gustaba todo de ella, a veces pensaba como no se había dado cuenta antes de su existencia ¿es que no tenía ojos en la cara? ¿En que andaba pensando? Seguramente en nada… plantearse tan siquiera sentir algo por una compañera era simplemente demasiado problemático.

Pero allí estaba, arrodillada a su lado, intentando detener la hemorragia de todas las formas que sus conocimientos y su instinto le decían, presionando con rabia aquella herida que Shikamaru, sorprendentemente, ni sentía ya, pero ella no se rendía, no, tenía que esforzarse… Hinata era así, decidida y tenaz, bajo ese aspecto dulce y tímido Shikamaru descubrió que se escondía una mujer admirable, dispuesta a no quedarse nunca atrás, dispuesta a demostrar su valía… ¡Que equivocados estaban todos cuando la menospreciaban! Parecía tan delicada y sin embargo se había convertido en una de las mujeres más fuertes que Shikamaru conocía y la prueba estaba en que Hinata nunca lloraba, nunca se lamentaba, cuando caía siempre se levantaba aprendiendo de sus errores.

Era muy triste para Shikamaru darse cuenta de que sin la muerte de Asuma, él nunca habría conocido a aquella Hinata. Fue Hinata la que, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo se convirtió en un apoyo constante para Kurenai en esos momentos. Así, cuando nació el hijo de Kutenai y Asuma, Hinata estaba allí, dispuesta a ayudar a su maestra y no había que olvidar que Shikamaru había decidido tener bajo su tutela a ese bebe, así comenzaron a conocerse mucho mejor.

¿Y por qué pensaba ahora esas cosas? Quizás por no pensar en la problemática situación en la que se encontraba. Miraba a Hinata, allí, a su lado, con gesto desesperado, los ojos enrojecidos y con las manos y la cara manchadas con su sangre y le dolía, pero no era un dolor físico, era el dolor de verla sufrir.

- No te preocupes… - habló débilmente.

- No hables Shikamaru, no te esfuerces - la voz de Hinata denotaba que intentaba transmitir calma y confianza - Sakura ya no va a tardar.

Shikamaru se esforzó en sonreír.

- No sufras, no pienso morirme.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú no te vas a morir! ¡No lo harás!

Hinata no podía sentir más desesperación. En esos momentos se daba cuenta de lo importante que era Shikamaru para ella, se daba cuenta de que no podría vivir si a él le sucediese algo. Resultaba curioso pensar como aquel chico tan normal, que en apariencia no parecía destacar en nada, desmotivado y siempre quejoso, se había convertido con el tiempo en el hombre que ahora tenía delante y que no podía dejar de mirar. Atrás habían quedado sus sueños de adolescente y su primer y platónico amor… ella creyó siempre estar enamorada de Naruto ¿enamorada? ¡Que tonta era! Es verdad que le apreciaba mucho, que le admiraba, admiraba esa tenacidad suya, ese no querer rendirse nunca y esforzarse al máximo, si, eso era lo que la tenía enamorada, su carácter ¡qué fácil es confundir los sentimientos cuando eres inexperta en la vida! Ahora miraba a Shikamaru y sabía que sentía otra cosa, no era lo mismo, era algo más profundo, era… ¿sería esta vez amor de verdad?

- Shikamaru, no te duermas… por favor… no te duermas… háblame… dime algo.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? - Shikamaru alzó con dificultad su mano y la llevó hasta la mejilla de Hinata - No quiero verte triste… yo… no puedo morirme aún porque… te amo…

- Shikamaru… - pronunció la chica con un congojo.

- Perdóname… tenía que decírtelo…

Hinata no se atrevió a responder, quizás el veneno que llevaba aquel kunai estaba afectado a la lucidez mental de Shikamaru y comenzaba a delirar, no importaba, en esos momentos a Hinata lo único que le importaba era que llegara alguien a ayudarles.

- Te… amo… eres…

Hinata se lanzó sin pensarlo a sus labios guiada por un fuerte impulso, fue algo espontáneo que no puedo controlar, necesitaba hacerlo, la vergüenza quedaba atrás, tenía que hacerlo. Fue un suave roce pero cuando Shikamaru sintió aquellos labios en los suyos se encargó de hacer aquel beso más intenso llevado igualmente por la necesidad de sentirla cerca de él. Cuando se separaron Hinata le miró sonriendo.

- Yo también te amo…

- Muy tierno - oyeron decir a Sakura - Pero será mejor que me dejes.

- ¡Sakura, por fin!

Hinata miraba angustiada como Sakura le atendía ofreciéndole los primeros auxilios.

- ¿Cómo está, Sakura? - preguntó llena de miedo.

- Débil… ha perdido mucha sangre ¿Me podéis decir como habéis llegado a esta situación?

- Iban a atacarme, estaba acorralada y él se puso delante.

- Lo siento… - habló Shikamaru - Fue una locura, no me di cuenta.

- ¿Te pusiste delante a propósito?

- Se llevó el impacto de lleno - respondió Hinata.

- ¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

- Tenía que protegerla.

- ¿Y esa es forma de protegerla? ¿Cómo es que no pensaste? Shikamaru esa no es una reacción propia de ti.

- Tenía que protegerla… fue lo único que pensé.

- Desde luego… con razón dicen que el amor vuelve tontas a las personas.

Hinata no pudo evitar ruborizarse ¿De veras lo había hecho sin pensar, solo por protegerla, sin tener en cuenta ninguna consideración?

Shikamaru cerró los ojos, se sentía fatal, aquello era bastante doloroso y realmente él había sido muy imprudente, lo sabía, pero como siempre, de una mala experiencia se podía sacar algo bueno.

Hinata no volvió a hablar. De pronto recordó que llevaba por un impulso espontáneo se había atrevido a… ¿besarle? Desde luego, si no era propio de Shikamaru hacer aquel movimiento sin pensar, tampoco era propio de ella aquel gesto. Ya no sabía si sentir vergüenza o alivio, si, alivio, porque aquellos sentimientos eran como un peso dentro de ella y ahora se sentía feliz de haberlos soltado.

Pasaron los días. Para tristeza de Shikamaru, Hinata no había ido ni una vez a visitarle al hospital ¿Por qué? ¿Tan molesta estaba? Oh, aquello era más que problemático ¿Qué le diría cuando la viera? Esperaba que realmente no estuviera demasiado molesta con él, quizás ahora ella se sentía incomoda, ella era una chica tímida, a lo mejor con esa declaración él la había puesto en un apuro y la pobre ahora no sabía como enfrentarse a la situación.

Al día siguiente de darle el alta en el hospital, Shikamaru se dirigió a casa de Kurenai, era un latazo pero Kurenai había ido a visitarle y puesto que ahora tenía unos días libres y ella se marchaba de viaje, le había pedido que pasara por su casa a echar un vistazo y regar las macetas… ¡que pesadez! A Shikamaru esa perspectiva no le hacía ninguna gracia, es más, le producía una pereza increíble, ¿por qué las mujeres tenían estas ideas tan extrañas? pero en fin, se había comprometido, así que, iría.

Acababa de llegar a la puerta de la casa de Kurenai y se disponía a abrir cuando una dulce vocecilla le detuvo.

- Shikamaru…

Suspiró, allí estaba, la causa de sus cavilaciones, respiró hondo y se giró.

- Hinata.

- Kurenai no esta.

- Ya, ya lo sé, me ha pedido que viniera a echar un vistazo… es un rollo pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

- A… a mi también me lo pidió.

- ¿A ti también? - se rascó la cabeza - Me pregunto que es lo que está tramando. Bueno pues ¿entramos los dos?

- Bu… bueno… si no te molesta.

- Si te incomodo me voy y vengo otro día, nos podemos turnar.

- No… no… está bien así… abre por favor.

Entraron, se podía decir que el ambiente que se respiraba era bastante tenso.

- Perdóname por no haber ido a visitarte al hospital.

- Supongo que tendrías cosas que hacer, no hay problema.

- Necesitaba pensar.

- Ya - Shikamaru pensó que Hinata le estaba huyendo, era normal, la situación no podía ser más difícil para ella, supuso que Kurenai habría organizado todo aquello para que se juntasen y pudiesen hablar… esta Kurenai, seguro que pensaba que era divertidísimo ponerlos en ese apuro… ¡mujeres!

- Shikamaru yo… quería decirte que… sobre lo del otro día.

- ¡Ah! No te preocupes, creo que el veneno me hizo delirar, te pido que me disculpes si hice o dije algo que te ofendió - pensó que eso será lo menos incomodo para la chica.

- ¿No era verdad? - de improviso Hinata se plantó delante de él y le miró llena de determinación - ¿me mentiste? ¿Es eso lo que me quieres decir?

- No… yo… no te mentí Hinata, dije lo que sentía pero no quiero que te sientas obligada o molesta…

Hinata tapó sus labios con los dedos impidiendo que siguiera hablando.

- Cuando te vi tan mal herido sentí como si algo se rompiera dentro de mí, pensé que podía perderte y creía que iba a volverme loca. Déjame hablar Shikamaru - Un ligero tono carmín coloreó sus mejillas - Tengo que decirlo todo de golpe porque si lo pienso no será capaz… Te amo… te quiero mucho, más que a nada y no quiero perderte y lucharé por ti si tú me das una oportunidad.

- Hinata yo… no sé que decir.

En esos momentos Shikamaru pensó que los hechos decían más que las palabras, así que, rodeó a Hinata con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

- Tendrás que detenerme Hinata… detenme por favor.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Si no me detienes ahora te besaré y no te dejaré marcharte de mi lado, ya no podrás librarte de mí.

- No quiero librarme de ti.

Hinata le miró, con su cara sonrosada a Shikamaru le pareció la cosa más encantadora del mundo. Sonrió levemente, de aquella forma que tanto le gustaba a Hinata y en un instante el mundo dejó de existir para ellos dos, lo único que importaban eran ellos y sus sentimientos… bueno, un pequeño pensamiento invadió la mente de Shikamaru: el padre de Hinata, algo le decía que convencer a él iba a ser muuuuuy problemático.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_¡Felicidades Shikamaru!  
_

_De cualquier forma, pienso que Hinata sería una bonita pareja para Shikamaru, claro, es mi opinión personal, creo que ella es dulce pero muy decidida y… no sé, a mi me parece que quedan bien… bueno, es una alternativa._

_Muchas gracias leer, te haya gustado o no te agradezco que le dieses una oportunidad a la historia._


End file.
